


You're Nothing Like Him

by KittyWhiteCat



Series: Hopefully, I'll Be Nothing Like Him [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Agender Number Five | The Boy, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputee Allison Hargreeves, Anger, Asexual Luther Hargreeves, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Body Dysphoria, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Demiboy Diego Hargreeves, Demigirl Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Lost an Eye, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Fatherhood, Gen, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Good Parent Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mpreg, Musicals, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, POV Luther Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Parent/Child Incest, Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Poet Luther Hargreeves, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Incest, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Theatre, Trans Luther Hargreeves, Trans Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves in a Wheelchair, rape child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: Luther can feel more sweat dripping down his already-sweaty face, damn. Who knew that giving birth would be this hard? Luther took a deep breath in as he prepared for one last push, screaming as he did so, holding the dented metal rod Grace gave him earlier. Luther knew he's done in giving birth just in time as he hears the sweet cry of his baby. Grace used some tissues and cleaned the baby, walking closer to Luther, showing him the crying baby. "Is that-""That's her-" Grace nodded. "What's her name?""Katrina Luisa Hargreeves."
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Past Luther Hargreeves/Allison Hargreeves, Past Luther Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves
Series: Hopefully, I'll Be Nothing Like Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989112
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Umbrella Academy, it belongs to Gerard Way [although I own the theories/headcanon behind this fic]. Also, this would be different than the comics/TV series, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it. This is an AU based on 'Hopefully, I'll Be Nothing Like Him'. It's recommended that you read that first to understand this, but you don't have to.)

Luther sighed as he listened to Pogo's lecture, his hand slipping to touch his growing belly. Grace told him that if he wants to abort it, the pill wouldn't be so reliable and that she recommends vacuum. He told her that he's keeping it. He always knew that he wants to be a parent (the only reason why he hasn't gotten a bottom surgery), but never really expected it to be this soon or the child to be his father's.

Will the child grow up to be somehow like Reginald? The child has Reginald's genes, will they be passed down the child? Luther hopes not, he couldn't handle a Reginald 2.0. Reginald wouldn't care, right? He'll just leave the whole raising the child to Luther, right? He wouldn't even make it a big deal, especially if he knows that Luther plans on not putting him as the child's father. No, the child would be his and his only. He'll have to stop working out so much, he's not even sure he'll be a good dad.

"You may rest now, Master Luther," Pogo announced. Without any more words exchanged, Pogo left his room. Luther stood up from his study, closing the door before rubbing his belly again. If he's going to keep it, he'll have to tell his father that he's pregnant. Only, Reginald will quickly catch on and realise that the baby is his also, not that he'll do anything. Reginald is as heartless as he gets, nineteen years of growing up with him prove just as much.

Luther turned his head to the side, seeing the shelf where he hides the test results and the USG photo. If Luther is going to keep the baby, his father should know. Luther opens his shelf, taking out the tests and the USG photo and pocketing them. Luther took a deep breath in, preparing his brave face as he opened the doorknob of his room, leaving it, heading to Reginald's study. He'll tell his father now, why he couldn't go to missions. He'll open up about everything, the paternity of the baby, how far along is he, how hard can that be?

"Dad?" Luther called, creeping on his study. Reginald is sitting there, still writing on his study and not looking up to his son at all. Luther entered the study room, keeping the door open for if he needs to run away.

"Dad, I got something to say." Luther declared. Reginald didn't look up to see him at all. Luther coughed, he'll just drop the bomb now. "I don't think I can go to missions anymore, Dad," Luther continued. Reginald looked up to see Luther in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant," Luther answered. Reginald raised his brow. "I'm on my eleventh week. Here-" Luther took out the pregnancy tests and the USG photo he was hiding in his pockets and placed them on Reginald's table. "Here's the USG photo and the positive tests."

"Who knows?"

"Mum and Diego," Luther answered, taking back the sticks and the picture. "I told Mum and Diego crept into my room when he asked for your signature."

"Who knows about the parentage?"

"Only Mum does," Luther confirmed. "Dad, I want to keep it."

"Huh!" Reginald scoffed. Luther pressed his lips in a thin line, balling his hands that's on his side. "And I assume you don't want to write me down as the foetus' father?"

"No, Dad-" Luther shook his head. "I'll be the only parent. You won't be listed as the baby's father."

"Good."

"Can I stay, Dad?" Luther asked. Reginald only smirked. "I know I probably should move out, but can I stay here? I need help with my pregnancy and continuing my transition later and you can certainly help me, and you can help making sure the baby grows up in a stable household."

"Other people usually move out when they want to start a family."

"Please, Dad," Luther begged. "The baby won't know about its true parentage, it'll refer you as its grandfather. I'll even continue working for the Academy."

"Agree," Reginald declared, looking around. "Yes, this is a manor. There are plenty of empty rooms for the foetus. Grace and Pogo will be more than happy to help you should you need it, Number One. The foetus should have superpowers, yes."

"Don't do anything to the baby," Luther begged. "It's just ordinary, it's not going to be born of a miraculous birth. It won't have any power. There's nothing to learn about."

"There's always going to be something to learn about with you, Number One," Reginald fought. "It has your superhuman DNA, but my human DNA. Therefore, theoretically, the child will be half-superhuman. To what extent will the child inherit your power, I would love to know."

"It's just a kid, Dad," Luther fought. "A kid shouldn't be experimented on."

"The child will be fine." Luther sighed, there's no room for argument with Reginald. "During the pregnancy and a month after giving birth, you will not go to missions and your training lightened. But afterwards, you'll work for me as usual. For your new training, tomorrow Grace will give you a new timetable."

"Can I sign up for parenting classes and find a psychologist?" Luther asked. "I want to provide my best to the child and I'll need help."

"No, Grace and Pogo will help you with everything you need, you don't need external help," Reginald decided. "Is that to be understood, Number One?"

"You don't need to call me by my number anymore, Dad."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the only one left," Luther answered. Reginald scoffed again, and at that he left the study to his room, placing the tests and the USG photo on the table near his bed before laying down his bed. There'll be another life in the Academy, one that he'll love forever.

Grace was right. If he wants to have this kid, he needs to fix his temper. No more throwing shitfits, no more anger bursts, no more punching the walls, no more ignoring people when he's angry, no. He needs to change. But Reginald doesn't allow him to have external help, he'll have to settle with Grace, not that he doesn't enjoy spending more time with Grace. She probably won't be able to help him as best as a qualified psychologist can since she's a robot and therefore lacks the capability to really empathise, which is a crucial ability in the field of psychology, but you work with what you got.

There's no room for debate, he will work on improving himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just one more push, Luther. Come on!"

Luther can feel more sweat dripping down his already-sweaty face, damn. Who knew that giving birth would be this hard? It's been what, half the day? The kid just won't come out! Luther took a deep breath in as he prepared for one last push, screaming as he did so, holding the dented metal rod Grace gave him earlier. Luther knew he's done in giving birth, he can feel the vacancy of something odd in his vagina.

"Mum?" Luther breathed out, feeling another pain on his vagina. "What's happening? Mum? Why am I-"

"It's just after birth, Honey," Grace confirmed, slapping the baby's arse. The baby. Luther's baby. "You need to birth out the placenta, it's nothing."

Luther can feel the pain leaving him, just in time as he hears the sweet cry of his baby. Grace used some tissues and cleaned the baby, walking closer to Luther, showing him the crying baby. "Is that-"

"That's her-" Grace nodded. Luther smiled, leaning his head to the wall of the infirmary. "Have your arms shaping like a cradle, I've shown you." Luther complied to Grace's commands, Grace passing the baby to Luther. Luther doesn't say anything, watching the crying baby with complete awe.

"She's going to need some milk, I'll grab her bottle," Grace said, leaving him alone. Luther can feel tears leaving his eyes, not that he minds. She's something worth crying over.

"Here you go, Sweetie," Grace said, handing Luther the bottle.

"Thanks, Mum-" Luther accepts it, his eyes never off the baby. "How does she know-"

"Just put the nipple over her mouth, she'll know what to do," Grace answered. Luther did what she said, placing the nipple over the baby's mouth. It works, the baby straight drinking from the bottle.

"How do I know that she's full?"

"She'll stop drinking."

Luther nods, never taking his eyes away from his daughter. His daughter. Luther is no longer only responsible for himself, now. He's also responsible for another life. This little girl's life. Luther wonders, how can a baby be this tiny? Was he this small when he was born? What about his powers? What if Reginald is right and she does inherit his powers in any way? Luther hopes not, he doesn't think he could handle it if Reginald experiments on his daughter like he experiments on him.

"Will she inherit my powers?" Luther asked. Grace turned around to face him. "I have super strength and super durability, and she's born from me. Will she have it too?"

"If I'm to be honest, I don't know," Grace revealed. "She has your genes, but she has Reginald's too, and Reginald is ordinary. Let's just hope that his ordinary genes dominate yours and she won't inherit your powers."

Luther nodded, rocking the baby back and forth as she pushed away the bottle, letting out a small sound that had Luther's heart breaking before she sleeps soundly. "Is what you say correct? Does she have Tay-Sachs?"

"I don't know," Grace answered. "I don't know if she'll have Tay-Sachs disease. NIPT is very trustable, but there's a 20% chance of error. I can check it, though. I can run a blood test on her, check her beta-hexosaminidase A enzyme activity. If it's the normal rate, it's negative."

"Let's hope that it's normal, then-" Luther nods, his hand caressing her head. Luther lifts the baby, kissing her head very softly.

"Will I be like Dad?" Luther asked, looking up to see Grace in the eyes, the first time he broke eye contact with his daughter. "Will I hurt her?"

"You won't, not intentionally-" Grace shook her head. "I know just how dedicated are you in never hurting her, you've shown just as much with me. But it all comes back to you, will you?"

"No-" Luther shook his head. "Not if I can help it."

"Then you won't. I'll help you," Grace promised. "I have to go, Luther. Sir Reginald advised me to let him know."

"Mum, wait!" But Grace doesn't return. Luther sighed, closing his eyes as he held his daughter closer to his bare chest. Grace told him that skin-to-skin contact is crucial, and he's not fighting it.

Her skin feels so gentle, as compared to his scarred, rough skin. Luther ran his thumb in a circular motion on her hand. Luther closed his eyes, remembering the rough missions Reginald had them go through, that causes all his siblings to slowly move out with hate in their hearts.

"You will never be in pain."

"Fascinating," Reginald stormed in, Pogo and Grace trailing behind him. Luther swallowed some saliva as he sat up, clutching on the baby even tighter. "Does she have any powers?"

"For now, no," Grace answered. Reginald stood next to Luther and the baby, looking at the baby with such fascination in his eyes. "But there might be in the future, might there not be too."

"Dad, please don't," Luther plead. Reginald looked up to see his face, his brows furrowed. "She's just a baby. She isn't a test subject."

"You are never 'just a kid', Number One-" Reginald shook his head. "Neither is she. Though she was born of normal pregnancy, her father is not a normal human. There will be something to test on her."

"She's my daughter, Dad," Luther declared. "I'm her father. I'm responsible for her and I make the decision."

"She carries my genes, and I say we run tests on her." Luther took a deep breath in as he shook his head.

"Dad, you said you don't want to be put down as the child's father," Luther fought. "That makes me the sole parent. That makes her my sole responsibility."

"I won't do much, I'll find out if she does inherit your abilities," Reginald decided. Luther sighed, damn him being so hard-headed. "Rest, Number One. Grace, Pogo, prepare the nursery room."

"Can her crib just be in my room?" Luther interjected. Reginald, Grace, and Pogo turned their heads to face him and Luther swallowed his saliva, damn he feels so exposed now. "The other rooms aren't ready, right? I don't mind sharing my room with her. Just put her crib in my room."

"Very well." Reginald left the infirmary, no more words exchanged. Pogo left too.

"Mum?" Luther called, seeing as Grace was about to leave. Grace turned her back to face her son.

"Yes?"

"I think I want to name her Katrina Luisa," Luther revealed. Grace nodded, a widespread grin on her face.

"That's a beautiful name, Dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Luther took a deep breath in as Grace pulled out the IV off his arm, today is the day when he's done with the whole transitioning thing, after getting a hysterectomy after Katrina's birth, getting a vaginectomy, a phalloplasty, and a scrotoplasty. Luther grinned, feeling as Grace brushed the disinfectant to the spot where the IV was in. He has the hormone replacement therapy done, the top surgery done, and the bottom surgery done, he's done with the passing process.

Luther stood up from his bed, watching as Grace puts away the IV pole. Luther was about to walk away when he stopped near the table, watching the dented metal rod he remembers exactly what he used it for, to hold on to something without potentially breaking their bones. Luther closed his eyes as the corner of his lips pulled up, remembering how he once fractured Klaus' hand when he received his first testosterone shot. Sorry.

"Luther?"

"What is it, Mum?"

"Congratulations," Grace said. Luther walked to Grace's direction, giving her a full bear-hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Luther whispered to her ear, giving her cheek a soft kiss, even though he knows how pointless it may be.

Grace grinned and Luther pulled himself off, staring at the nursery table just behind her, remembering how Grace tested his daughter for Tay-Sachs, how relieved he was when Grace concluded that her beta-hexosaminidase A enzyme activity was just a bit over normal, making her just a carrier and not affected by it. He would prefer it to be not at all, but he'll take what he can get. He assumed she carried it from Reginald since he doesn't know his biological family history. Why did the NIPT test come out positive when she's just a carrier he doesn't know- Grace hypothesises that it's from his powers of super durability keeping it not be, and his power of super strength making what won't be seemed to be.

Luther stared at the clock around, looking at the time. Luther remembered that in his timetable, it's time to work on his research on evaluating the relationship between the lack of oxygen on the Moon to the ground composition and compare it to the ground composition of the Earth in terms of firmness. Damn it, doesn't Reginald know how to let him have actual, legit fun?

Luther left the infirmary, heading for his room. Luther closed his room door, slowly and silently tiptoeing to his study. Katrina is currently sitting in her crib, playing with her toys when she turned her head to face him, immediately outstretching her hands and making noises. Luther turned his head and walked to Katrina's crib, his study far from his mind.

"Hey, Darling," Luther greeted, walking closer to her crib, carrying her up. "Is someone hungry?"

"Toilet!" Katrina said. Luther nods, carrying Katrina to his chest, opening the door to the nearest bathroom. Luther puts Katrina down first, setting up the potty training seat before pulling down her trousers, letting Katrina sit on it.

"Done, Dada," Katrina said. Luther took a deep breath in as he flushed the toilet, wiping her arse with tissues, silently holding in his disgust as he threw the dirty tissues to the bin. After making sure Katrina was dry, Luther carried Katrina down, pulling up Katrina's trousers before carrying her up again, washing her hands and his own before putting her down. 

"Are you hungry, Trina?" Luther asked. Katrina nodded and Luther smiled, holding her hand. "Let's go to the kitchen, ok?"

"Ok!" Katrina wobbled, Luther still tightly holding her hand as Katrina looked around.

"See anything you like?"

"Dah!" Katrina pointed to a painting as they pass the Art Gallery, leaning towards it. Luther followed her lead, carrying her up against his chest to where she rubbed his old painting, the half-sun half-moon.

"Dad painted that one, you know?" Luther said. Katrina made an 'eh?' which made Luther laughed. "You like it?"

"Very!" Katrina nodded. Luther chuckled as he kissed her cheeks, still jumping her up and down a bit. "Pretty."

"I like the painting too-" Luther nods. "Let's go eat, what do you want?"

"Mangoes?"

"Mangoes it is-" Luther nodded as he left, Katrina in his embrace as she reaches for the air. As Luther reaches the ground floor (as to reach the kitchen from their room is to pass through the guest room), Katrina stared at the door.

"What out there?" She asked, pointing at the door. Luther held her closer.

"That's the outside world, Honey," he said. "Someday, if Granddad says it's ok, you may go out. But now, you must stay here with me. Ok?"

"Why not?"

"I'll ask Granddad about letting you out later, ok?" Luther asked. Katrina wistfully stared at the door, continuously pouting. "Hey, stop pouting, Love."

"I want out."

"And you will, but someday, ok? I promise." Luther puts out his little finger, which Katrina links it with hers.

"Ok."

Luther kept walking to the kitchen, carrying Katrina. Once they reach the kitchen, Luther puts Katrina in a high chair before preparing to skin some mangoes, cutting them to bite-size squares and placing them in a bowl, glazing the cuts with honey and getting some baby fork. Katrina accepts the fork, stabbing her mango square with it. Luther starts chuckling, looking at how silly she stabs it with such passion.

"Do you want milk?" Katrina hummed, and Luther took out some milk from the fridge, pouring it to a plastic cup and placing a plastic straw on it before handing it to Katrina.

"Luther," Grace called from the empty arc. Luther raised his brow as he looked at her. "Sir Reginald wants to see you."

"Please watch Katrina for me," Luther advised as he starts to leave, planting a kiss on his mother's cheeks, even though he knows she doesn't need it. Luther left the kitchen, riding up the stairs to see Reginald, opening his study door.

"You need me, Dad?"

"Close the door," Reginald commanded. Luther wasted no time as he closed the door behind him, following Reginald's orders.

"Yes?"

"You finally became a man, don't you?"

"I'm always a man, but I'm done with my transition," Luther nodded. Reginald nods, crossing his arms as he leans back.

"Come here," Reginald ordered. "Show me what your mother sculpted for you."

"No!" Luther frantically denied. "Uhh, Mum said I can't have sex until six weeks later."

"We don't have to have intercourse, Number One-" Reginald shook his head. "Come, show me what your mother sculpted for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Katrina was reading her book when she heard a couple of knocks on her door, rushing over to open it. When she turned five years old last year, her grandfather decided that she was old enough to have her own room and gave her a room separate from her father's, her father respecting her privacy and knocking her room door every time he wants to come in and she has to let him in before he would come in. Katrina opened the door to reveal her father. Katrina instantly hugged him, who hugged her back.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Dad," Katrina said, pulling herself away. Luther stepped in the room, closing the room door behind him. "So, can you convince Granddad to let me out?"

"Granddad still thinks its unsafe for you to leave the manor-" Luther shook his head. Katrina sighed. It's been five years since she starts asking to even have a few hours outside the manor, but it seems that Reginald will never let her see the outside world. "Just a bit more, don't be discouraged."

"But I can control my powers better, Dad!" Katrina exclaimed as she stomped her feet to the ground. "I can lift 10 kilograms, now! And I can hide it well!"

"I'm not doubting your ability at all, Sweetie-" Luther shook his head. "I don't know why. Granddad must have his reasons, he loves you in his own way."

"Huh, he loves me-" Katrina scoffed, folding her arms. Luther bit his lips.

"Trina?"

"Huh?"

"I wanna teach you something about gender identity and romanticism," Luther said. "Can you get your paper, Trina?"

"Sure thing, Dad-" Katrina nods, fetching her notebook from her study along with her pen. "What?"

"What do you know about gender identity and romanticism?"

"Pogo told me that gender is who you are, romanticism is who you like," Katrina answered, pointing to herself. Luther nods.

"What do you know about romanticism?"

"There's heteroromanticism or straight, that's liking the opposite gender," Katrina recalled. Luther nods approvingly. "There's homoromanticism or gay or lesbian for girls, that's liking the same gender, there's biromanticism, that's liking two genders."

"You're already on the right track, Trina-" Luther nodded. "Straight, gay, bi, you're right. But there's more, write it down." Katrina nods, opening her notebook. "So, gyneromanticism is liking girls and androromanticism is liking boys. There's panromanticism, liking all genders. There's aromanticism or aro, can also be called greyromanticism, low liking any genders. There's polyromanticism, liking a couple of genders but not all. There's demiromanticism, only liking people you're really friends with. Although there might be more, these are the ones I have memorised for sure."

"Poly is liking a couple of genders at once-" Katrina nods, her pen incising paper. "Ok."

"How many genders are there?"

"Gender and sex are two different things, there are many genders as there are many sexes, male, female, and intersex spectrum," Katrina elaborated. Luther nodded approvingly. "For gender, there are lots, but Pogo can't tell me how many exactly."

"You're right, there are many genders. Conventionally, there are cis boys, born boys and identify as boys and cis girls, born girls and identify as girls. There are trans boys, born physically girls and identify as boys and trans girls, born physically boys and identify as girls," Luther took over as he starts explaining, Katrina listening carefully. "There's also demiboy, identify as boys but not fully, demigirl, identify as girls but not fully, agender, identify as no gender, bigender, identify as two genders, trigender, identify as three genders, polygender, identify as three genders, pangender, identify as all genders, and nonbinary or genderqueer, identify as beyond the gender binary, if I'm not mistaken. There can be more, but that's so far that I've memorised. Anyway, have you written that down?"

Katrina hummed.

"Do you know what pronouns are?"

"Pronouns are words to refer to people."

"What are they?"

"She/her," Katrina recalled. "He/him, and they/them."

"Those are the ones accepted already, but there are neopronouns," Luther corrected. "Like xe/xim, ey/em, more. Like names, you can't assume a person's pronouns and you must always respect them."

"Ok, Dad. I've written them down."

"Do you know that I'm aromantic trans man?" Luther asked. Katrina shook her head, furrowing her brows. "I'm born female or AFAB- stands for assigned female at birth, but I'm always a man and I altered my outer body to follow my heart. I use he/him. Aunt Vanya is lesbian trans girl, she was assigned male at birth or AMAB and she altered her outer body to follow her heart, she uses she/her. Uncle Diego is bisexual AFAB demiboy and altered his body too, uses he/him. Aunt Allison is straight AFAB demigirl, uses she/her. Uncle or Nibling Klaus is pansexual AMAB genderfluid, boy or nonbinary and uses either he/him or they/them, ask. Nibling Five was an asexual agender and uses they/them, and Uncle Ben was a polysexual cisgender, used he/him."

"Ok."

"But not everyone is supportive of this, Trina-" Luther held her shoulder. "There'll be many people who deny the existence of the non-straight and non-cisgender community, or the gay and transgender community. If you can't actively fight against them, the least you can do is believe and say that they're wrong."

"Don't worry, Dad-" Katrina nods, looking up her dad. "I'll always believe that they're wrong."

"Memorise these notes, update them when you learn new pronouns/gender identities/sexualities," Luther advised. Katrina nodded as she closed the notebook, placing it and the pen on her study. "Anyway, I will update them, but later when you've grown up more."

"Ok, Dad."

"Anyway, what about you?" Luther asked, still sitting the bed. Katrina turned to face her father, her brows furrowed. "I told you about mine and your uncles, aunts, and niblings. You don't have to tell me now if you're not comfortable, I can wait."

"You'd be supportive anyway," Katrina said, leaning back as she stands. Luther nods. "I'm cisgender lesbian, I think? Girls are so pretty. But can I change them later?"

"That's great, I'm happy that you trust me enough to tell me-" Luther stood up, softly kissing Katrina's forehead. "And of course you can. You can change your gender identity and your romanticism as many times as you need, there's no limit to coming out."

"So, if I start dating a girl-"

"Not yet-" Luther mockingly squinted his eyes. "Not until your age is already not on the clock. And it has to be consensual from all of you."

"Ok, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Luther."

Luther opened the door to reveal Allison, her human hand waving at him with her black leather jacket and black jeans, her curly ombré hair up a long mohawk, her robot hand gripping on her handbag.

"Allison!" Luther widened his eyes in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Allison asked, looking at his back. Luther looked back, seeing no one. "Is there Dad here?"

"No, he's in his business trip-" Luther opened the door wide enough to let Allison in. "Come in, come in!"

"Thanks, Lu," Allison said, stepping in the house. "Nice to see nothing's changed."

"Dad wouldn't let me change anything."

"Dad?" Katrina interrupted, looking up her book from the living room. Both Luther and Allison turned to face her. "Who's she?"

"You must be Katrina, aren't you?" Allison smiled, crouching down Katrina's height and offering her hand forth to shake Katrina's, which she accepts. "You're so big, now! You're like what, four?"

"I'm six," Katrina corrected. Allison nodded as she stood up straight, turning her head to look at Luther. Luther sighed.

"She's Aunt Allison, Trina," Luther said, pointing at Allison. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I want you to come to see me on stage-" Allison held out a finger before rummaging through her handbag, taking out two tickets of the Hamilton musical. "For you and Katrina, top seat."

"That's awesome!" Katrina exclaimed, looking at the tickets in glee. "I've watched bootlegs of the musical and other musicals, I love 'satisfied'!"

"Do you, now?" Allison chuckled, looking down at Katrina again. "Well, Aunt Allison is going to play as Angelica Schuyler! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, I love Angelica Schuyler!" Katrina nodded. "Can I go, Dad? Please?"

"I don't know, Honey-" Luther shook his head. "Your granddad never said-"

"Dad isn't here, Luther-" Allison shrugged, looking around. Luther raised his brow as he moved his head, touché. "His business trips usually take several days, you should be safe. It's just a few hours."

"Yeah, Dad!" Katrina nodded excitedly. "I've never been let out, Granddad will never let me out!"

Allison only smirked as she raised her brow and Luther sighed. "Let's change our clothes first."

"Thanks, Dad," Katrina said as Luther stood up from the sofa, Katrina following him from behind as she waved to Allison's direction, Luther kissing the top of Katrina's head before she enters her room, Luther entering his room, closing the door behind him before locking it. 

Luther swung open his wardrobe, taking out his navy blue turtleneck and changing his shirt, stopping as he stared at his baggy-and-lame stomach, the stretch marks, and the slight imbalance colour of his skin. No matter how long he worked out, no matter the number of exercises he took to reach his pre-pregnancy body or the diets- he can't do it. Grace assured him that he looks handsome no matter what. He also puts on skinny jeans, what a nice combination. He inserts his phone and his wallet containing emergency money in his pockets, just in case.

"Trina, you're ready?" Luther knocked on Katrina's room door as soon as he left his room, arriving in front of Katrina's. Katrina opened her bedroom door, wearing a floral dress, her shoulder-length wavy dark blonde hair down a bob. 

"You're so beautiful, Darling."

"Thanks, Dad." Katrina nods as Luther had his hand forth, Katrina holding it, both of them descending the stairs to meet Allison. Allison chuckled, looking at them.

"Not even Patrick is that close with his brother," Allison commented. 

"Oh, right! How's Patrick?" Luther asked, snapping his fingers.

"He's fine, he's at his brother's-" Allison nodded. "You love her so much."

"Well, she is my daughter-" Luther shrugged. Allison nodded, pressing her lips together. 

"That I know."

"And it's her first time out of the manor, and without Dad's permission."

"Granddad will NEVER let me out," Katrina retorted, rolling her eyes, anger in her heart. Luther sighed, crouching down at her height.

"That's why we're leaving quietly now, right?" Luther intertwined his fingers with Katrina's. Katrina nodded. "Let's turn that frown upside down, now. I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich-"

"My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one," Katrina sang, her grin slowly coming back as she held both her father's hands, moving them around. 

"So I'm the oldest, and the wittiest, and the gossip in New York City is insidious-" Allison grinned, joining the lyric chain.

"And Alexander is penniless-" Katrina lets out a small moan, freely displaying her slowly-coming back grin. "That doesn't mean I want him any less!"

"Ready to go, Trina?" Katrina nodded excitedly. 

"Who are the casts, Aunt Allison?"

"Well, I'm playing Angelica Schuyler," Allison recalled. "Solea Pfeiffer is Eliza, Michael Luwoye is Alexander."

"Solea Pfeiffer!" Katrina squeaked as she widened her eyes in excitement. Allison chuckled. "I'll see Solea Pfeiffer!"

"Aren't you excited in seeing Allison Hargreeves?" Allison mock-pouted. "I'm hurt."

"Yes, of course!" Katrina frantically shook her head. "I'm excited too!"

"Wait, is that-" Luther stopped, staring at a bookstore displaying a book It's a book with little Vanya's face on the cover, the title Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven written on the cover. in the best-seller display. "Little Vanya?"

"Trust me, you don't want to read that."

But Luther had entered the bookstore, ignoring Allison, his daughter trailing behind him. The many people in the bookstore look at him like he's the weirdest person there is as they visibly cringe at him, looking down at his daughter judgingly, which made Luther feel so outlandish. Allison ran in also.

"Luther, let's step out." Allison held Luther's hand tightly, pulling him with her. "Come on."

"What's in the book?" Luther asked. Allison sighed. 

"You wanna buy it?" Allison asked in a low voice, looking around the bookstore. "Go ahead. But let me tell you, the sweet shy Vanya you love is gone. She wrote some terrible shits about you and your daughter, exposing you and me."

"I don't understand, I love her and I thought she loves me-" Luther shook his head. "We were never truly awful to her."

"Well, our sister has a mind of her own-" Allison rolled her eyes. "She didn't even thank me for helping her transition, that shit's not cheap. Let's go, Luther."

"Let's go, Trina," Luther held Katrina's hand, pulling her with him as he left the bookstore, following Allison.

"I'll see you later."

"Break a leg."

"I'm already in the cast, Lu."


	6. Chapter 6

"Luther, I want to give you this."

After Allison, Luther, and Katrina left the theatre back to the manor, Katrina immediately ran back inside, presumably to search more about Solea Pfeiffer when Luther and Allison stood outside the manor. Allison hands Luther two white marble cards with the gold writings Wedding Invitation: Patrick Hendrickson & Allison Hargreeves in cursive.

"You're marrying Patrick?"

"Yeah, end of this month-" Allison nodded. "I hope you can come, Lu."

"Of course I will, Al," Luther smiled, holding Allison's hand. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm sorry I rumoured you-"

"It was years ago, Al," Luther cuts her. "It was just a kiss-"

"It wasn't just a kiss, Luther," Allison corrected. Luther looked away, biting down his lips. "You and I know how messed up it was."

"I forgive you-" Luther shook his head. "Just don't do the same thing with Patrick."

"Bye."

"Bye." Luther stepped inside the manor as Allison leaves to see Pogo, waiting for him by the door.

"Your father is waiting for you in his study," Pogo declared. Luther inwardly cursed. "He's punishing your daughter."

"How?" Luther asked, dread filling his heart. Pogo shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. "How?!"

"Your father is waiting for you in his study.

Luther wasted no time as he ran up Reginald's study, closing his door with a bang. Even Reginald jumped a little at how hard Luther's bang was. "You're punishing Katrina?! She's my daughter!"

"There's a mission, an illegal chemical weapon trade, coordinates in this paper." Reginald hands a piece of paper on his study. "You need to put a stop to the business by all means necessary. I'll take off Katrina's punishment once you're successful."

"You better be," Luther growls, snatching the piece of paper from his study, still openly bitter towards Reginald. Reginald nods. "What did you do to her?"

"Do this mission well, Number One," Reginald ordered, crossing his fingers. "I'll never punish her again."

"I have a name, Dad," Luther hissed before getting out of the study, searching the coordinates on the maps app of his phone. There it is.

He went to the garage, taking the key to his motorcycle and started the machines. Luther wore his helmet and the leather jacket near his motorcycle and turned the gas, following the coordinates given. Luther turned off the machine to his motorcycle a few buildings of the supposed building, putting down the helmet before walking down the road to the supposed building. 

Luther reached the supposed building, remembering that it's on the seventh floor. Ground, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. That's the floor he'll have to be in. He entered the building, using the emergency stairs. Luther pushed down the door level as soon as he's reached the seventh floor, entering the room and hiding behind the walls. 

He can hear some people talk, that must be them. He couldn't go anywhere, he may be spotted. Luther looked around to see the electrical wiring. He can use them to his advantage, Reginald told him to end this factory, right? He can play with the cables, cause electrical damage which will leave sparks and if no one noticed, he'll burn this building down. 

Luther grabbed the nearest couple of liquids he can see, reading what each of the bottles is, cyanogen chloride, ethyldichlorasine, and sarin, pocketing them for in case if he needs it. He crept into the electrical wiring, switching the wrong input with the wrong output to get some sparks, grabbing the nearest object he can find- a wooden block- and letting the sparks hit the block, burning it before dropping it to the wall, burning it also. 

Luther backed up, the fire started running around like wildfire. Luther quickly hurried out, only to be met with a janitor. 

"I've never seen you-"

"What's up, Jerry?" Luther faked a smile. 

"My name isn't Jerry." Luther closed his eyes as he grit his teeth.

"Right! John, my man!"

"My name isn't John too, it doesn't begin with a J." Luther closed his eyes again, feeling stupider and stupider with each second past.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Big Boss complains about the light out, don't you realise?" Luther chuckled hearing that.

"Oh yeah, the lights are out, I think Big Boss wants you to clean that puke over there, though." Luther points to the ground far away.

"What puke?"

"There!" Luther hits the janitor's head to the wall with ease. Luther hides the unconscious body near one of the boxes, the burning scent from the electrical outlet filling the room. 

"Stop right there!"

Luther looked around to see eight people, all guns directed at him. Luther knew he can take down all of them at once, but not with guns. Luther looks around for anything to help him escape. Damn it, nothing as far as his eyes can see. Luther puts his hands on his head, surrendering. Will he survive this? Hopefully. 

"Bring him to the Big Boss!" One of them who caught Luther yelled. Luther didn't say anything, knowing better than to attack eight armed people when he's unarmed. No, he needs to carefully craft this.

Luther remembers the three chemicals he brought, which are cyanogen chloride, ethyldichlorasine, and sarin. Cyanogen chloride is a blood agent to prevent oxygen from reaching cells, ethyldichlorasine is a choking agent to trigger fluids to build up in the lungs, and sarin is a nerve agent to affect the transmission of impulses through the nervous system, the deadliest compound between the three. 

"You little shit."

"Huh? What'd you say?" One of them said. Luther can see that everyone is too distracted with what he said to pay attention to his hands, good. 

Luther grabbed two bottles from his pocket and immediately smashed them to the burning electrical outlet, immediately fleeing from the scene. The cyanogen chloride corrodes the door and reaches the electrical outlet, along with ethyldichlorasine making it explode, releasing some gas. Luther had a hand on his face, trying to keep the gas out of his face. He pressed the little button he always carries in his pocket, a distress signal to the Academy. Hopefully, his dad will save him.

The hot air choked him, the hot air burning against his flesh. He can see his skin changing colour from the usual cream-colour to alarmingly red everywhere. The air covers him more, the alarm blaring in his ears, and the emergency stairs are very close, now. No, Luther has no power to go on any longer as he dropped limp, his body against the door to the emergency stairs. 

He hopes that somehow, he will survive this.


	7. Chapter 7

Luther woke up and starts unfastening himself from the sleeping bag. It's been a year and a couple of months since he's been sent off to the moon, exactly second of May, Katrina's seventh birthday. Luther drifts away and heads to beside the sink, taking out a bag of soy paste.

"Happy birthday, Trina," Luther said as he made a toast motion with his bagged soy paste, before sucking the contents out like bagged drink. She would've hated him skipping her seventh birthday- yet again, she would've hated not seeing him for a year already or if she sees for what he truly is- a monster.

He drifts to his computer, turning it on. He's supposed to work on his report on the moon condition, but he supposed that he can do it in another time. He can do it at any time. Right now, this day, he wants to celebrate the day he became a father to a little girl. Luther sighed, this day would've been more fun if his daughter and his siblings were here to celebrate this day with him, but they weren't. 

When Luther told his siblings about his pregnancy, it was through texts. Except for Diego, who already knew by barging into Luther's room when Luther was holding into his first USG result. Out of all, Allison validated his feelings first, immediately asking if he was hurt instead of who the father was (Luther almost cried when Allison said that, but he had to lie. No one can know Katrina's true parentage). Allison also asked about the next steps he'll take. Vanya asked if he was still asexual, in which he used the lie that he sneaked out to the rave and got drunk. Klaus congratulated him, so that's that. What would've been Five's and Ben's reaction? Would Five, as his twin, be happy yet worried for him, like Allison was? Would Ben, as his brother, be happy for him?

He hopes Allison is still frequently taking Katrina to see musicals (is she still in Hamilton or has it changed- he doesn't know anymore), he hopes that Diego is now a police officer (Luther must say, Diego is dedicated when he sets his mind to it), Luther prays that Vanya is already the first-chair violinist in an orchestra (last he heard, she's already a third-chair violinist), and Klaus is probably high off his/their arse in some club, running as the owner (he hopes that he's/they're the leader, Klaus' persuading skill is something not to be taken lightly off). Reginald insists that Five is still alive somewhere, sometime (he wants his twin here, but as long as they're alive, he'll take what he can get). And Ben-

Luther closed his eyes as he remembered that Ben is probably already moving on the next stage. As selfish as it sounds, he wants Ben back to them. Fuck, he truly regrets the day he killed him. Such a soft soul doesn't even deserve to be killed, all because of Luther's selfishness. If he hadn't been such a terrible leader, Ben wouldn't've died. What kind of teammate kills his teammate?! What kind of brother kills his brother?!

Luther can feel his hairy body rubbing against the clothes he's wearing and sighed. This is like gender dysphoria and pregnancy again, on top of post-pregnancy changes, Luther thinks. He remembers how outlandish he feels each time, how he hated his reflection in the mirror. How he hated seeing his feminine body, his pregnant body, and how he still hates seeing his post-pregnant body. It's like, they're all telling him that 'hey, I'm AFAB!'. He considers himself luckier than most trans people, he can gain access to HRT and SRS, but at what cost? At the cost of getting raped, pregnant, and turned to a human-ape so ugly?

Luther drifted out to his tiny plant, giving it water. Luther smiled sadly, the plant surely made him feel less alone in this mission. After he puts down the water, Luther ran his fingers over a picture of him and Katrina. It was when Katrina turned five years old, Katrina was wearing a part hat as she was laughing and clapping wildly to the camera, Luther smiling at her. Luther smiled whenever he sees that picture, how is she now? How does she look now?

Luther pushed himself to his study, opening a navy blue binder and taking out a pen, opening to the first poem he wrote after he decided to keep her.

Just By Existing

I'll hold you close here   
In my heart, you'll always be   
You'll bring joy to me

Just by existing

You'll make me happy, just by being here   
You'll make me glad, just by touching my head   
Cry, my darling, on your day of birth   
Laugh more in the future, on this Earth

You'll face hardships, my sweet love   
I'll stand by your side and guide you   
No, life won't come easy to you   
You can't have life without love

And my love will always be here

Luther sniffed as he turned the pages, remembering the memory that the poem brings. It was after he decided to keep Katrina after he begged Reginald to let him keep her. After convincing Reginald that he won't be put down as Katrina's legal dad and Reginald would only have to play Luther's dad in front of Katrina and promising that he'll always stay in the Academy that Reginald agreed. Not that he would want it any other way, Reginald hates children. Others might hate him, but Luther might say that Reginald is a life-saviour. He knew how important transitioning and Katrina is to him, and let him have them both. Will he have that privilege elsewhere?

Luther opened a new page on the binder, starting to make an incision on the pastel blue paper.

As Pure As Silver

Seven years have you   
Been occupying my mind   
And you'll never leave

Since you're born, you only made me smile   
And it can only glow wider   
'Cause my love's as pure as silver   
Happy seventh birthday, my sweet girl

Luther closed the binder, kissing it softly, hoping that somehow it can reach Katrina's cheeks on Earth. He hopes that she'll never forget his love for her, even after years of departure and more to come. Time to work, honey. 

Luther shook his head as he grabbed a spacesuit and wear the spacesuit on top of his casual suit, opening the latch. It's time to find another example of moon rocks and continue writing his research.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pogo, can I play in the park? Please?"

Katrina and Pogo are in the living room, it's been approximately two years since Katrina last sees her father, just before he leaves to the moon. Sure, Katrina had a hard time as she cried and cried, but as time goes on, his departure becomes manageable. Still, she misses him dearly. He promised he'll send her letters every month!

"Have you done your homework, Katrina?" Pogo asked. Katrina nodded, tying her shoulder-length dark blonde hair.

"They're in my room, I've done them all. Basic Maths, English, German, and Music. I can control my abilities better, now! You won't be able to tell!" Katrina said. "Please let me play in the park! Grandmum would love to accompany me!"

"Don't yell, we wouldn't want your grandfather to know, would we?" Katrina nodded. "Very well, you deserve a company your age. Have Grace with you, I ask you not to do too much. You may go for two hours only."

"Thanks, Pogo-" Katrina nodded, standing up her seat. Grace came out.

"Let's go." Katrina nodded, following Grace who's leading the way out the manor, feeling the bright warm sunshine against her white delicate skin. Grace leads the way, turning right at the intersection before going a couple of metres forth, then turning left before stopping. Katrina widened her eyes as she grinned, seeing the swings, slides, monkey bars, and a merry-go-round on square dirt.

"Why don't I ever go here before?" Katrina asked, entering the park.

"Your dad and his siblings seldom left the manor, they're all only allowed to leave if it's for missions or if it's their free time," Grace answered. "Your grandfather gets angry if he knows."

"Is that why Dad's siblings run away?"

"Well, one of the reasons." Katrina nodded, listening to Grace. "Why don't you go and ride that swing? That seems fun, doesn't it?"

"I don't know how to ride a swing-" Katrina shook her head.

"Just take a seat there, and push yourself back and forth, like that kid-" Grace points to a nearby kid, also riding one of the swings.

"Grandmum, can you just watch me from afar?" Katrina requested.

"I'll be ten metres away, is that ok with you?"

Katrina nodded gleefully, Grace walking away as Katrina ran to use the swing next to the kid, sitting on the swing and pushing herself off, following the other kid's lead.

"Hey!" Katrina looked to the side of her swing, seeing a kid outside the swing calling the kid on the swing next to her. "Jaye, we made a deal! It's my turn on the swing!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"You can ride mine," Katrina declared, stopping and getting off the swing. Jaye and the other kid stared at Katrina, confusion in their eyes.

"No, it's fine," the other kid said to Katrina. "Jaye is just too selfish to give turns. We agreed on ten minutes!"

"You can have mine!" Katrina exclaimed. "I don't mind. I'd love to try the slide."

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" Jaye asked. Katrina moved her head around.

"Not exactly. I've been homeschooled my entire life and barely let out."

"Woah, really?" The other person widened their eyes. Katrina nods, humming. "Lesedi! Luan! Mary!" Katrina jumped a little bit, just in time as three other people come. The other kid points to themself. "Hi. I'm Camilla, either she/her or they/them, they're Jaye," she points to the brunet in the swing, "she's Lesedi and xe is Luan, twins," they point to twins with cornrows, "and that's Mary, she/her," they point to a hijabi.

"Who are you?" Jaye asked.

"I'm Katrina, she/her."

"How does it feel like being homeschooled?" Mary asked. "Who teaches you? What do you learn?"

"The family friend, Pogo teaches me," Katrina revealed. "I learn English, German, Ancient Greek, Physics, Business, Basic Maths, Geography, Law, and Music."

"Woah, Ancient Greek!"

"Yeah!"

"Can you speak in some Ancient Greek now, Katrina?" Lesedi asked. "So exciting!"

" _What_?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'what'."

"This is your first time out?"

"Without very tight supervision."

"What do you know about the world, Katrina?" Luan asked. "So you've never been out before?"

"I have once, but with my dad and aunt-" Katrina nodded. "I know about the fact that-"

"Not that, actual cool stuff!" Luan interrupted. "Like the celebrities!"

"My aunt is Allison Hargreeves," Katrina revealed. Luan and Lesedi widened their eyes in surprise, Mary's and Camilla's jaws dropped and Jaye's grin widened.

"Allison Hargreeves, the Broadway performer and actress?" Katrina nodded. "Woah."

"Wait, so your parent is an Umbrella Academy member?" Camilla asked. Katrina nodded. "Which one?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Katrina smiled awkwardly.

"Please?"

"I'm not supposed to say about my parentage at all-" Katrina shook her head. "Anyway, Aunt Allison took me out to the Hamilton musical once where she played as Angelica Schuyler."

"Oh yes!" Jaye clapped their hands together. "I love Hamilton!"

"Really?"

"My favourite Angelica is Renée Elise Goldsberry," Jaye continued, gripping the swing. "Who's yours?"

"She's gonna answer her aunt," Mary nudged at Camilla's side, who laughed with her.

"It's not my aunt!" Katrina exclaimed. "I don't even like my aunt's Angelica! She's so, uhh, boring and emotionless!"

"Really?" Jaye furrowed their brows. "Who's your favourite Angelica? You don't have to say your aunt's Angelica is boring to seem cool, you know. I think Allison Hargreeves' Angelica is neat."

"I like Karen Olivo's Angelica," Katrina answered. "She sounds so natural, it's like the role is made for her."

"I like Karen Olivo's Angelica too!" Lesedi jumped in. "I like everyone. They all do so well, I like how diverse the musical is."

"Same!"

"I wanna be a Broadway performer when I grow up," Luan said wistfully. "I'm a huge musical nerd. My favourite musical Les Misérables. Kinda old, but I still like it."

"It will NEVER die!"

"I love Éponine!" Camilla chuckled. "Her story is so tragic!"

"I like how Enjolras is so dedicated to revolutionising France!" Jaye added. "I find Marius kinda annoying, though. Like, there's a revolution going on and you only care about Cosette?"

"No, Marius cares about the revolution too, or else he wouldn't've come back," Katrina corrected. "People can be in love and still care about the cause they're fighting for."

"Who's your favourite Marius, Katrina?" Lesedi asked. "Mine is Michael Ball."

"Mine too!" Katrina gleefully squealed. "I like his vibrato!"

"Katrina, let's go home, dear," Grace suddenly interrupted.

"Same time tomorrow here, ok? We'll watch some musicals together."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did something happen?"

Today is the memorial service day of Reginald Hargreeves. The Hargreeves siblings with Katrina, Pogo, and Grace gathered up in the courtyard, where Luther knows was Reginald's favourite spot. Luther closed his eyes, he hated going to the courtyard more and more, still remembering what happened at the exact spot that he's standing over.

"Dad died," Allison reminded her. "Remember?"

"Oh," Grace frowned, looking down. "Yes, of course."

"Is Mum okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine," Diego answered quickly. "She just needs to rest-" Diego shrugged. "You know, recharge."

Pogo entered, gripping his walking stick before he looks at Luther, giving him a small nod. "Whenever you're ready, dear boy."

Katrina lets go of her hold at Luther, letting him take a few steps forth. He opens an urn filled with Reginald's ashes, sighing sadly before dumping the contents out lamely. Luther looks around his daughter and siblings awkwardly, who just looked away. "Probably would have been better with some wind."

No one made any acknowledgements to what he said. Very well.

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asked, looking at the siblings. Again, no one said anything. Pogo sighed. "Very well." Pogo coughed before he took a deep breath in. "In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a monster," Diego cuts, looking at the ashes, hate in his eyes. Klaus laughed, cigarette smoke leaving his mouth. "He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him."

"Diego," Allison cuts, looking at him with softness in her eyes, but Diego didn't care.

"My name is Number Two. You know why?" Diego asked, moving forward. "Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mum do it."

"Would anyone like something to eat?" Grace cuts, smiling at her children.

"No, it's okay, Mum," Vanya quickly answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Look, you wanna pay your respects?" Diego shrugged, looking around. "Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was."

"You should stop talking now." Luther glanced at Diego, annoyance in his eyes.

Diego scoffed, turning to face Luther as he moved forward. "You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One."

"I am warning you."

"After everything he did to you?" Diego smirked. "He used you as his toy, he made you bake his bun in your oven. And when he couldn't have his fun with you anymore, he had to ship you a million miles away."

"What?"

"Diego, stop talking," Luther hissed.

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" Diego hits Luther's chest, and Luther starts punching him. Diego dodged his hand and instead punched him.

"Boys, stop this at once!" Pogo shouts, but none listened to him as they were too busy fighting each other. Pogo only shook his head as he gripped on his cane, leaving the courtyard first.

"Come on, Big Boy!" Diego shouts at Luther, and Luther ran to him. Diego mounts his back, punching it repeatedly.

"Stop it!" Vanya shouts.

"Hit him!" Klaus made a punching motion as he grinned, looking at the fight that's happening before him. "Hit him!"

"Dad! Uncle Diego!" Katrina yelled. She was about to stomp forward before Allison stopped her. "Stop fighting! Stop!"

"Get off me!" Diego yelled as Luther lifts him, the smaller boy punching the bigger one repeatedly.

"We don't have time for this." Five grit their lips as they began to leave the courtyard.

"Come here, Big Boy!" Diego shouted as he stands before Ben's statue. Luther ran at Diego, about to punch him as Diego immediately moved away, Luther instead punching the statue off.

"Oh-" Allison raised her brow, letting Katrina go as Katrina immediately ran towards her father. "And there goes Ben's statue." Shaking her head, Allison decided to follow Five as she entered the manor too. Diego reached his pocket to take out a knife, and Vanya widened her eyes as she sees what Diego's about to do.

"Diego, no!" Vanya shouted, but it's no use. Diego has already thrown the knife as Luther instinctively pushed Katrina away, the knife slicing Luther's arm. Luther grunts as he held his cut arm, gasping at the burning sensation it leaves as it becomes contact with his rain-soaked hand, panting as he walked away, Katrina trailing behind him as they rushed to the infirmary.

"Just sit on the bed, Dad," Katrina advised, hurrying to the first-aid kit and handing it to Luther, who's still covering his wound very tightly.

"Thanks, Trina-" Luther smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Katrina knew how much her father still loves each of his family members- even if they hate him so much. "Can you leave- and watch out the door, make sure no one can enter?" Katrina nods, moving away as she leaves the room, leaving the older man alone.

Luther sighed, she still doesn't know what has he become that fateful night. Luther took off his coat, his jacket, and then his turtleneck to reveal his very hairy skin, sanitising it with alcohol-soaked cotton before wrapping it with bandaids. Luther closed his eyes as he wore his turtleneck, jacket, and coat again before opening them again. "You can come in now, Trina!"

"Hey, Dad," Katrina said, closing the door behind her. Luther gave a small smile at her.

"Hey."

"Was Uncle Diego right?" Luther blinked a few times, looking at Katrina's falling facial expression. "Was Granddad my dad?"

Luther analysed Katrina's face, can he trust her not to lash out if he says the truth? From what it seems, no. Katrina looks so close to crying, she's always so desperate in knowing who her other parent is. Luther knew he had to lie, she's not ready to know this yet. Not yet. "No."

"So who's my other parent?"

"I don't know," Luther lied, faking a shrug to sound more convincing. "I was nineteen, and umm, it was one night. I sneaked away from the manor to a rave, had too many drugs and woke up without clothes on me."

"How did Granddad react?"

"He didn't care," Luther shrugged. It's not completely a lie, he didn't care. "He adjusted my timetable to accommodate my pregnancy and paternal leave."

"I want to know who my other parent is." Luther held her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Trust me, you don't."


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's eat, Trina."

Katrina nodded, closing her book and placing it on her study, walking to the door where Luther was leaning to the post. Katrina took a deep breath in, letting herself ask the question she so desperately wanted to ask him since a few months ago.

"Why don't I have two parents, Dad?" Katrina asked. Luther frowned, looking down to see Katrina in the eyes, who's only looking forth. "All my friends at the park have two parents. Jaye has a mum and a dad, Luan and Lesedi have two mums, Mary has two dads, and Camilla has a mum and a ren. Why don't I have two parents too?"

"Technically, I only have one parent."

"You grew up with two parents."

"Remember when I told you about aromanticism and asexuality?" Luther asked. Katrina nods, humming. "I'm aromantic asexual."

"Camilla's parents are divorced and they and her mum raise Camilla together," Katrina reasoned. Luther lets out a shaky breath. "Why don't I have two parents too? Don't you care about my growth?"

"There are just some questions I can't answer, ok?" Luther said, holding her hands. "Of course I care about your growth, but there are some things I can't provide, I can't answer why you don't have two parents."

"Why not?" Katrina asked, lifting her head to see Luther in the eyes, her tone accusatory. Luther sighed in defeat. "Why can't you answer it? Why can't I have two parents as my friends do?"

"I-"

"Not everyone has two parents, Katrina," Diego cuts, causing her to shift her attention from Luther to Diego. Luther mouthed a 'thank you' to Diego, which he gave a curtly nod. "My friend, Eudora, only has one dad. No other parent, and she's fine."

"What happened to her other parent?"

"I don't know," Diego shook his head, resting his hands on his knees to get down to her eye level. "But she grew up fine. She doesn't care that she doesn't have two parents, she's happy that she has one dad that loves her with all his heart."

Katrina looks down, pressing her lips together. "But don't it get lonely?"

"She has her grandparents, her friends, her aunts and uncles-" Diego nodded. "Just like you. You have your dad who loves you with all his heart, you have your uncles and aunts and nibling who loves you too."

"But Jaye said that every kid should have two parents, kids with only one parent usually be bad people like Charles Manson," Katrina fought. Diego grits his teeth whilst Luther looked away. "Will I be bad too?"

"Do you know that my friend who has one dad is a police officer?" Diego asked. Katrina nodded in understanding. "People with one parent may be bad people, but people with two parents can be bad people too. BTK has two parents, but he's a bad person anyway."

"Oh." Diego held Katrina's shoulders, squeezing it lightly.

"We all have the capabilities of being bad people, Kat," Diego said. Katrina nodded, looking down. "It's our choice if we want to be bad or not, no one is born bad."

"Yes, Uncle Diego."

"Here's your food, Trina," Luther said, sliding a plate of macaroni and cheese and a spoon to her. Luther gives her a hug from behind, Katrina hugging him back. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Luther went to Diego, hugging him also.

"Thank you," Luther whispering in his ear. Diego nodded.

"We need to talk after this," Luther sighed as he nodded, pulling away from Diego. Luther walks again to the kitchen, taking out another plate.

"I made a pot full," Luther said, pointing to the pot on the stove. "If you want, you know where the bowl is."

"Nah, I ate already-" Diego shook his head, sitting on the chair near the table too. "But thanks."

"I'm done, Dad," Katrina declared, getting up. "I'm going to my room."

At that, Katrina left the kitchen, no more words exchanged. Luther took a deep breath in, watching as his little daughter leave the kitchen, leaving him. He's been thinking about what she said, what does she want? Should he make a robot to be her mother, like Reginald did?

"We need to talk about this, you know?"

"I know," Luther shortly answered, biting his tongue.

"Who's her other parent?"

Luther sighed, giving Diego a look. Diego can only move his head to the side, lifting one of his brows. "I'll tell you, just don't judge when you hear, ok?"

"I promise."

"It's Dad," Luther revealed through his gritted teeth.

"Wait, Dad?" Diego frowned, looking at Luther with bewilderment. Luther nodded. "How?"

"It's one of his punishments to me," Luther answered, keeping his voice barely hearable. "You were right in the memorial service."

"Shit!" Diego exclaimed, his hands on his mouth in disbelief. Luther hissed at him, looking around to see no one. "Wh-Who knows?"

"Mum and Pogo," Luther answered, keeping his voice low. Though not very clear, Diego can hear his voice getting more steely. "Now, you."

"Wh-Why d-didn't you leave?" Diego asked, disbelief evident in his eyes. Luther pressed his lips in a thin line. "Th-This house is b-bad for you!"

"I can't-" Luther shook his head, not once looking up as his voice grew smaller and smaller. Diego's gaze on him softened. "Dad gave her everything I knew I couldn't if I had left. She needs good food, good house, she needs good clothes, she needs good education. I couldn't give them all if I left."

"D-Dad gave her th-that?"

"Yeah-" Luther nodded, looking at Diego. "Dad gave Katrina everything she needs to grow up. He gave her food, clothes, house, education, she inherits part of my powers and he trains them well."

"Does she-"

"Know?" Luther finished. Diego nods. "No. She asked about her other parent and I said it was an accidental pregnancy, it's partly true. You see her reaction to why she doesn't have two parents, can you imagine her reaction if she knows that her grandfather is her father?"

"You c-can't evade th-this forev-ver!"

"I'll tell her that I don't know who he is, she'll take my word," Luther said, shaking his head. "If she knew the truth, she might flip. I'm not sure I can handle watching her flip."

"Maybe I sh-should take her t-to see Do-Dora-" Diego leaned back. "She doesn't know who her mum is, maybe sh-she can help."

"Thanks-" Luther nodded. Diego smiled, his single hand patting Luther's arm.

"Don't mention it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Everything alright, Master Luther?"

Luther was in Reginald's study, rummaging through Reginald's things. His drawers, his table, his shelves, none. Luther can't find anything.

"Where are they?" Luther asked, feeling more desperate as time goes on. "The boxes, the reports, the samples? All the correspondence I sent down from the moon?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure-" Pogo shook his head. "Your father was a very private person, I don't know-"

"Stop it, Pogo!" Luther shouts. "You know everything our dad did. I lost four years of time with my daughter for him, I deserve to know what did I spend all those years for."

Pogo sighed defeatedly, looking up to Luther's gigantic body before pointing down the wooden floor, one so outlandish from the rest. Luther furrowed his brows as he kneeled, inserting his finger in the small chip before lifting the board. On top, he sees his most recent report, with the writing A Poem About The Moon + A Poem For Katrina displayed in front and the note PLEASE SEND MORE FOOD!!! written in capital letters and underlined still completely sealed.

"What?" Luther opened the package, a couple of moon rocks falling out. "He never even looked at them. Why not?" He looked up Pogo, barely containing his composure together. "Why not?!"

"Your father was many things-" Pogo sighed, starting to speak his answer. "Forthright was not one of them. After your accident, he wanted to give you purpose, Master Luther. He felt that this was the only way."

"What? Shanghaiing me on the moon for four years?" Luther asked, shaking his head as he started to cry. "I wasn't a good enough Number One? That's what it was? I couldn't cut it? So he sent me away?"

"No!" Pogo started wobbling forth, his walking cane at hand. "No, that's not-"

"What about my daughter?" Luther cuts. Pogo stopped. "With every report, I attach poems for her, 48 of them. Did she get them?"

"Master Luther-"

"Just give me an answer!" Luther demanded, shaking his head. He knew the answer already from how distant she became ever since he's returned here, but he wants to hear it. "Did she get any of my poems?"

"No, Master Luther."

"Please leave me alone," Luther decided, opening more of the packages, his heart breaking as he sees the creaseless of his reports and his poems.

"Master-"

"Now, please!" Luther begged, no longer caring as he cries freely. Pogo sighed defeatedly, walking out of Reginald's study. "Go away, Pogo! Get out!"

Pogo walked away.

Luther stands up, his face still tear-stained. Not that he bothers cleaning them, more still come anyway. Reginald has a liquor cabinet, where he keeps all his drinks. It's where he keeps his whiskeys and vodkas and all that, the drinks Luther always hated seeing his siblings drink and the drinks he always hated being forced down his throat. Oh well, everyone's a little bit of a hypocrite.

"Luther!" Luther can hear Klaus yelled from behind him. "Luther, you need to tie me up so I can-" Klaus lets out a chuckle. "Are you drinking? Holy shit! I thought you said you'll never be drunk again! And you busted into Dad's liquor cabinet! He's gonna be so pissed."

"Get him," Luther commanded, looking at Klaus with bloodshot eyes. "Dad. Do it, now."

"I told you already, alright?" Klaus sighed, shaking their head. "I- I can't!"

"You little shit!" Luther yelled, choking Klaus. Klaus repeatedly hit Luther's hand that's on their throat.

"Please-" Klaus' lips turned blue, and Luther lets them go, having a coughing fit on the floor. "Of course I tried! Alright? God knows I've tried, but he is as he was in life, he's a stubborn prick!"

"He needs to answer to me for what he did," Luther rasped, leaning on one of the posts. "For sending me up there. I sacrificed everything for him, my entire life. I never left this house. I agreed on never having friends. And for what? For nothing.

"Oh, no, no, no, no-" Klaus frantically shook their head. "It's for something. It's for your daughter, it's something! Just relax, okay? Just- Just relax." Luther puts up the mouth of the whiskey bottle his lips, which Klaus pushes down. "That's enough of that. Come on. Chin up there, Big Guy. Why don't we find the others? I'm sure Katrina's around here somewhere, or Allison or Diego-"

"I don't want Trina-" Luther shook his head. "I don't want her to see me like this. To see her dad such a fucked up failure." Luther closed his eyes, ignoring Klaus who is frantically shaking their head. "Besides, I- You know, I'd just hold Allison and Diego and Five back. What they're doing is too important."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus chuckled, furrowing their brows. "You're our _Nummer Eins_ , remember? 'O, Captain! My Captain!' Remember?"

"You know, Diego was right," Luther sobbed. Klaus looked down. "Dad sent me up to the moon because he couldn't stand  
the sight of this. Of what he did to me." Luther shook his head. "Of what I've become."

"Damn it, Dad was such an arsehole right to the end," Klaus cursed before turning back to Luther. "You know, if there's anything else that I can do, or-"

"I wanna be like you." Luther cuts. Klaus widened their eyes as they repeatedly shook their head, realisation dawning to their mind. "I wanna do whatever it is that you-"

"No, no, no, no."

"Yeah. I do. Yeah."

"You don't." Klaus shook their head, still headstrong. "No. Absolutely not."

"Come on, Klaus," Luther begged. "You always seem so carefree, and I just need it. I- I wanna be _Nummer Vier_."

"Trust me. Trust me-" Klaus made a begging motion, clapping their hands together. "You don't want that."

"I do."

"You don't want that-" Klaus shook their head sharply. Luther squints his eyes, how dare Klaus tells him what he doesn't want in life! They've been drunk themself for thirteen years old, such a hypocrite! "What you need is just- just lay down, sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning. Okay?"

"Fine-" Luther glared, standing up from his seat. "I'll go by myself!"

"What? No!" Klaus exclaimed, watching as Luther stands up. Klaus also stood up, about to push Luther back down the sofa. "No! Luther, I can't let you-"

Luther threw them off with such ease, nothing else but someplace in mind. When he was younger, he once caught Klaus running away to a rave, and if he's lucky, it's still there. He just needs to find it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi, Luther."

Luther lets out a small smile as he puts down his shot glass, turning to face Autumn who's holding a tray with three vodka shots on it.

"Hey, Autumn," Luther greeted. "How's business?"

"Still waiting for the big tippers to show up-" Autumn smirked, raising her brow. Luther chuckled, looking around. His brows furrowed as he looked at his boss, Jack Ruby, being constantly bothered by some weird guy.

"Who's the half-wit bothering Mr Ruby?"

"No idea-" Autumn shook her head. "But he's been putting away vodka gimlets like they're gonna run out of limes."

"Oh, yeah?" Luther chuckled silently, looking at the fool bothering Ruby. Doesn't he know that bothering Ruby is playing with fire? "He's giving you any trouble?"

"Not yet-" Autumn sighed. "But he's getting there. I'm more worried about the kid."

Luther furrowed his brows as he diverted his attention to Autumn. "What kid?"

"By the stage," Autumn said, gesturing at the kid she meant with her head. Luther turned his head to look at the kid Autumn refers to, automatically recognising them as Five. "I told him we don't allow minors."

"Oh, yeah?" Luther furrowed his brows, his gaze never leaving the twin he never thought he'll ever see again. "And what'd they- HE- say?"

"He asked what time I was getting off work!" Autumn exclaimed, giggling as she gave Luther an isn't-it-crazy look. "Isn't it crazy?"

"Excuse me," Luther said as he left, chasing Five. Luther took a deep breath in as he stands behind them, bending down to their height.

"She's too young for you." Five turned their head a bit to see Luther, smirking.

"Nice to see you too, Luther."

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop hovering like an ambitious stripper and sit down with me," Five said, gesturing to the empty seat beside them. Luther sighed as he awkwardly took a seat beside his 'little' sibling.

"How long have you been here?" Luther glared at Five, they're going to ask him this now?

"A year," Luther bitterly answered, nodding his head. "Thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, Luther. I know that couldn't have been easy."

"I thought everybody was dead!" Luther whisper-yelled. "No Allison, no Vanya, no Diego, no Klaus, no you. I didn't know if I'll ever see my daughter again! I can't even tell anyone that I have a daughter!"

Luther looked back, seeing that half-wit bothering Ruby more and how aggravated Ruby looks. Luther grunts, standing up. "I gotta go."

"Luther, wait!" Five cuts, holding Luther's arm suddenly. "Look, I get it, okay?" Five shook their head, Luther's gaze softening. "I know what it's like to be stuck in time, thinking this is how you'll live out the rest of your life. On the run, and not knowing if you're ever gonna see the people you love again, and to be in an unfamiliar world."

Five took a deep breath in, clearing their throat. "But Luther, you're not alone. We have to find the others because the world ends again in ten days. I have no idea how to stop it."

Luther's gaze has gone steely cold again, staring down at his estranged twin. Why should he give a shit, what can they promise? How can he know that if he does help them, he'll see Katrina again? How can he know he'll be back in 2019? What if it's even further past- or farther future?

"I don't give a shit-" Luther shrugged himself off, leaving Five behind. But Five didn't comply with Luther's wishes to be left alone, holding his coat tightly, causing Luther to pull Five away from him- and himself away from the crowd.

"The hell is wrong with you, Luther?!" Five grit their teeth, brushing the nonexistent dirt off their blazer. "I just told you that the world's gonna end in ten days."

"Well, you're always saying that-" Luther rolled his eyes as he's about to leave when Five stopped him.

"And so far, I've been right!" Luther took a deep breath in.

"Look, you want to go save the world?" Luther asked, looking at Five. "Knock yourself out, alright? I already got a job."

"Wait-" Five furrowed their brows, frowning. "You work in this shithole?

"Yeah-" Luther nods. "Well, my boss owns the place. I'm his body man."

"What's that?" Five asked. "Like a masseuse or something?"

"Okay, you can make fun all you want," Luther frowned, glaring at Five. "But I take good care of Mr Ruby."

"Wait, Ruby," Five tried to recall. "The Jack Ruby, the gangster who shot Oswald?"

"Yeah, the one and only."

"Well, it finally happened-" Five scoffed. "That gorilla DNA has taken over your mind. You have such terrible daddy issues that when you can't be a dad, you became a faux-dad."

"Hey, watch it, alright?" Luther cuts, masking his hurt with fury. "Jack's a good friend. If anyone's the dad here, he is to me."

"And you're Number One," Five cuts. " _Nummer Eins_ , remember?"

"There is no Number One-" Luther shook his head, his eyes staring at the dancer on the stage. "Not anymore. Not in 1963. Just like there's no Katrina Luisa Hargreeves." Luther turned to look at Five. "Look, I've been stranded here alone for a year. What did you expect?" 

"I get it, alright?" Five sighed. "You watched Pogo die, the world exploded, and you got stuck in the past, off contact with your daughter and alone. I'm sorry. I'm asking for your help, Luther. The Umbrella Academy needs you."

"It doesn't need me-" Luther shook his head, looking down at Five with regret. "It never did."

"Luther, Honey," Autumn interrupted, still with her tray of vodka shots. "Jack's about to lose it on some half-wit. A little help?"

"Luther, wait!"

"Listen!" Luther held Five's hand on him tightly, stopping them from making any more moves. "You're the genius who said we should jump, right?" Luther grit his teeth. Five tried to pull themself off Luther's grip to no avail. "You're the one who got us stuck here. And you're the one who brought Vanya," Luther said, his head gesturing the door. "So if there is a doomsday coming, she's probably the cause. And if I was gonna do something about it, it sure as hell is not gonna be with you."

Luther lets Five go aggravatingly, leaving to deal with the half-wit bothering Ruby, touching his shoulders before forcing him to go. Five sighed as they took a vodka shot from a nearby worker.

"Dad should've left him on the moon."


	13. Chapter 13

"Everyone ready?"

Five looked around all their siblings, getting comfortable with their positions.

"Let's do it-" Luther nods, looking at Five beside him. "Yeah."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Wait!" Klaus exclaimed, making an interruption as everyone faced him. Klaus tilted his head to the side a bit before running into the farm, for what reason Luther can't tell.

"Fifty bucks if we leave him here," Diego leaned to Five, who only ignored him.

Luther doesn't understand why Klaus needs to rush back the farm to fetch that black fedora as he can very well purchase a new one after they've come back to 2019, but one thing he's learnt from the school of life is that if it doesn't endanger his life, it's none of his business. Klaus ran back, the black fedora securely on his head. Five only shook their head, everyone holding hands as they open the suitcase, letting the suitcase does its work. A blinding bright blue light appears from the suitcase as it engulfs them all, before shrinking back to the suitcase.

"Oh, good God," Luther pants, looking around. It seems that they're all on the so familiar guest room, as opposed to the farm ground they were at a few seconds ago. "Wh- What day is it?"

"Second of April, 2019," Five said as they grabbed the nearest newspaper in front of them, reading it. "Day after the apocalypse."

"Wait-" Allison frowned, her gloved hand out. "So we stopped the apocalypse?"

"My God-" Vanya grinned, looking up at Five from down her wheelchair. "It's over?"

"Did we-" Klaus stretched. "Actually succeed at something?" Vanya and Luther laughed. "That's incredible! Oh!"

"Alright!" Luther held his hand up to high five Diego, but Diego didn't high Five him back, instead clapping to avoid awkwardness. Klaus notices this and hugged him after hugging Vanya. "I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

"I'm in-" Vanya nodded, rolling her wheelchair to join Klaus.

"I should go find Katrina, you go ahead-" Luther nods, clapping awkwardly. "It's been so long."

"I should go find Claire too," Allison nods, joining Luther as she steps back too. "Same, it's been so long."

"Come on Al, Lu," Klaus frowned at them. "Just one drink? Lu, Katrina lives with you. You can see her whenever you want."

"Dad?" Luther turned his head to see Katrina on top of the stairs, wearing a white floral dress, her usual wavy dark blonde bob hair framing her face. "Where were you? You said you'll be back three days ago!"

"Trina!" Luther ran up to where Katrina is, bowing down to repeatedly kiss every inch of her face that he can. "I miss you so much! It's been so long!"

"It's just three days, Dad-" Katrina rolled her eyes, still frowning. Luther hugged her tightly.

"Three days feel so long-" Luther nods, pulling apart. "Are you well?" Luther asked, giving Katrina a look from top to bottom, trying to find if there are any proofs if outward injuries or not. He sees that in her hand lays a red book with golden RH in the middle. "Trina, where did you get that?"

"I found it in your room, Dad," Katrina answered honestly. Luther's relieved look turned to a fearful one as he stared at the book she's holding.

"How much did you read it?"

"Everything." Luther swallowed his saliva. "Including the real story of how I exist."

"Trina-"

"How can you hide such a thing from me?" Katrina asked, looking hurt as a tear sheds off her left eye, her voice cracking. Katrina gestured at the rest of the Hargreeves siblings, who are watching in the back. "Do they know?"

"Grandmum, Pogo, and Uncle Diego do," Luther sighed.

"Know what?" Vanya asked.

"I'll tell you later," Diego quickly muttered. "We should leave."

"Nah, I wanna stay."

"Klaus!"

"I wanna see drama that's not mine!"

"It doesn't matter!" Luther shook his head. "I loved you then and I love you now. Your existence wasn't exactly planned-"

"You didn't even enjoy the experience!" Katrina yelled. Luther looked down, swallowing the feeling of guilt rising his heart. "You didn't even enjoy my presence!"

"In the beginning, I didn't!" Luther sighed, looking away. "Anyway, why are we having this now? Why should we even have this conversation at all?"

"So you never wanted me."

"I do!" Luther held back his tears, holding Katrina's hands to touch his chest, where his fast-beating heart would be. "I want you. When have I ever acted like I don't want you, Katrina? When? What if I ask my siblings now- have I ever said anything that may be interpreted as 'I don't want Katrina'?"

The rest of the siblings shook their heads. Luther looked back at Katrina. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner."

"Does Granddad- does **my father** know?"

"Yes," Luther answered, his voice gone steely. "He and I agreed that I'll be your sole parent, that you'll refer to him as your grandfather and he'll never interfere my role as your father in exchange for my complete devotion to the Academy. I hated it here with him but I stayed all these years so you can get every good thing I got without getting the bad things."

"Right, such a good job you did there-" Katrina scoffed. Luther furrowed his brows as Katrina pulled her hands away from his grip.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know that Granddad punished me after we watched Hamilton with Aunt Allison?" Katrina asked. Both Luther and Allison looked down, biting their lips.

"What'd he do?"

"Lift 30 kilograms of weight until my shoulders dislocated." Luther closed his eyes, hearing Katrina reveal what she did at six years old. "Grandmum healed me quick, but that's not it."

"What else?"

"He did some of the things written on this book-" Katrina grit her teeth as she waved the book in her hands, her voice only low enough so that Luther can hear it. Luther closed his eyes again, he can feel tears pricking his eyes. "When you were on that STUPID-" Katrina threw the book across the hall with such hate, causing Luther to visibly flinch. "MISSION!"

"I'M SORRY!" Luther held Katrina's hands who kept pulling herself away. "Katrina!"

"I HATE YOU!" Katrina pulled herself away as she harrumphed down the stairs, away from Luther and away from his siblings as she opened the door, slamming the door behind her.

"Katrina!" Luther ran forth, only to be stopped by Allison and Klaus. "What the hell are you doing?! She's my daughter!"

"Just give her time, Luther."


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning, Kat."

Mary closed her bedroom door, holding two plates full of fried rice and two glasses of water. Mary hands a glass and a plate to Katrina who just woke up, her face still teary-stained and her eyes still bloodshot.

"Thanks," Katrina shortly said, accepting the plate and the glass as she starts eating the fried rice, Mary sitting in front of her. Katrina took a deep breath in as she stopped her crying, chewing more of her food.

"Hey, Kat," Mary dropped her spoon as she finished her food. Katrina only looked up her meal to see her, a frown still etched on her face. "Can you speak, now?" Katrina nodded. Mary puts away her plate, Katrina following her lead as she takes a swig of her drink. "What's wrong?"

"I found Granddad's journal three days ago," Katrina revealed, looking down her lap. Mary nods, her hand resting on Katrina's dress-covered knee for support. "Same time as Dad went missing. I read it."

"And?"

"I-" Katrina broke out crying again. Mary went closer as she pats Katrina's shoulders, softly squeezing them. With the hem of Katrina's dress, she uses them to wipe the tears and snot off her face. "My granddad's my dad."

"What?"

"I'm a rape child!" Katrina cried again. Mary grew speechless as she only held Katrina's shoulders tightly, her head resting on Katrina's back, Mary's soft thumbs running circles against Katrina's rougher skin. Not that Mary's silence isn't welcomed, sometimes silence is more needed than words are. "My granddad raped my dad and I'm born- yet my dad never left my granddad. It's stupid, isn't it?!"

"Why did your dad stay with your granddad?"

"For me-" Katrina sniffed again. Mary handed her some tissues which Katrina accepted. "My dad said he stayed to make sure that I grow up comfortably financially, whilst also making sure that Granddad hurts me least. I mean, I do. I know that my dad always tried to block my granddad from ever punishing me whenever I screwed up and he did try to give me whatever I want the best he can-" Katrina blew her nose, stopping herself from her rambling. Mary rubbed her back softly. "He always said I'm a love child, y'know? I thought that he at least enjoyed the experience. But he didn't! Not at all!"

"Maybe he didn't, not at first," Mary started, still rubbing Katrina's back softly. "But he certainly does, as time goes on. His love for you covers the fact that you were conceived through pain, doesn't it? He does love you, doesn't he?"

"I mean, he does-" Katrina nodded vigorously. "I know he does. I know he's always furious if Granddad ever punishes me instead of him and making sure that I get whatever I want, I just yelled at him for wanting another parent but I never thought it'd be Granddad!"

"Maybe you never expected it to be your granddad, your dad didn't expect to get pregnant by your granddad either-" Mary gave Katrina a side-hug, giving Katrina another couple of tissues. "But does it matter? Does it change the way your dad looks at you? Your dad always knew your parentage, yet he didn't love you less."

"I just-" Katrina sobbed again, crouching down. Mary rubbed her back again. "I don't know. I'm still angry at him. How can he hide such a fact from me?! How can he be so mean?!"

"Are you truly angry at your dad or your granddad?" Mary asked. Katrina furrowed her brows as she looked up to see Mary's soft, compassionate eyes. "Why are you angry at your dad- because he didn't tell you about your true parentage? What if he did tell you- would you have been happier with the closure? Do you think the three of you could ever grow to be a 'normal' family when you weren't even conceived through a consensual relationship? You told me yourself, your granddad was as abusive as he gets. What difference does it make if you grew up calling him 'dad'?"

"I don't know-" Katrina shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've barged in and cried my problems out."

"Hey, don't worry about it-" Mary shook her head softly, slowly smiling at Katrina. "You need help. In my religion, we must help each other the most we can. Besides, you're my friend. It's what friends do."

"Thanks."

"Have a drink again," Mary said. Katrina nodded as she bent back down to where she puts down the glass she drank before, finishing the contents.

Katrina closed her eyes, resting her head on Mary's shoulders as Mary held Katrina's hand, massaging it softly. Just then, Katrina realised that she doesn't know anything her father has done for her. She knows he stays with his abuser and rapist for an extra eleven years being constantly abused, used for missions, and raped when he can leave for her, but to what extent? Katrina sighed as she rubbed her face, just to what extent? Why didn't he leave? She would've been fine if she didn't live as comfortably, right?

"You know what cheers me up when I'm sad?" Mary asked, her soft massages slowing down.

"What?" Katrina sat up as Mary turns on her phone. Not long after, her phone plays a song called 'Ex-Wives' by Six: The Musical played to the loudest volume it can be.

"Divorced, beheaded, died," Mary prompts, holding Katrina's hands whilst moving them back and forth, forcing a smile to creep up Katrina's face.

"Divorced, beheaded, survived," Katrina continued, her smile growing wider as the beat grows stronger.

"And tonight, we are LIVE!" Mary held Katrina's hands as Mary stood up, pulling the recently-smiling girl with her.

"Listen up, let me tell you a story!" Mary held a pink brush to her lips like a mic, throwing her pencil case at Katrina for her to also hold it like a mic.

"A story that you think you've heard before!" Katrina sang, her face still tear-stained as she gripped on Mary's soft pink pencil case like a mic.

"We know you know our names," Mary sang, smirking as she saw Katrina's smile grew wider.  
"And our fame and our faces."

"Know all about the glories and the disgraces." Katrina snapped her fingers sassily.

"I'm done 'cause all this time  
I've been just one word in a stupid rhyme!" Mary held up a finger, wiggling it down.

"So I picked up a pen and a microphone-" Katrina held Mary's hand, preparing for the next chorus.

"History's about to get overthrown!"


	15. Chapter 15

"You need to apologise to your dad."

Katrina and Mary are both standing in front of the Academy, Katrina feeling more nervous than ever. She couldn't tell Mary everything- she couldn't've understood- but deep down Katrina agrees with Mary. It's not her dad she's angry with, it's her granddad, and it should remain so.

"Wish me luck." Mary nodded as Katrina knocked on the door, looking up and instead of looking down to see Vanya on the door.

"Hello, Aunt Vanya."

"Katrina!" Vanya called. Katrina bowed down to hug Vanya- it definitely will take some time for her to get used to seeing her aunt on a wheelchair. "Where have you been? We were all looking for you!"

"My friend accompanied me back," Katrina said, her head gesturing the side where Mary waved at Vanya. Vanya rolled her wheelchair back before opening the door wide.

"Come in, both of you," Vanya said, gesturing her head to the Academy. Katrina stepped in, followed by Mary. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mary, Katrina's friend," Mary introduced herself. "Umm, maybe I should get back. My dads are probably looking for me."

"Thank you so much for bringing Katrina back, we've been looking for her." Katrina bit the bottom of her lips as she scratched the back of her head. "Don't you want to stay for a bit? I can ask Diego to get you back home, he has a car."

"No thanks, I can get back on my own." Mary gave a curtly nod at Katrina and Vanya, waving at Katrina before she leaves.

"Goodbye Mary, stay safe." Mary nods as she left. Katrina turned to face Vanya again, looking down again. "... uhh, Aunt Vanya, where is everyone?"

"Oh, uhh, everyone else are looking for you," Vanya answered, which made Katrina feel guiltier. "Your dad was a mess when you leave, he wouldn't stop crying until we all agree to look for you. Well, they did. I volunteered to stay in case you returned, and you did. I need to text Luther, want something?"

"No thanks, Aunt Vanya-" Katrina shook her head. Vanya turned the phone to send a quick message, before quickly turning it off again. Katrina sighed, looking at everywhere but her aunt.

"Kat-" Vanya called. Katrina turned her head to face her. "Only Grandmum, Pogo, and Uncle Diego knew this beforehand. None of us knew this. We don't see you as any less, you're still the same cheerful girl."

"Thanks, Aunt Vanya."

The door swung open to reveal Luther. Just like what Vanya said, he's a horrible mess. His skin is visibly paler, his eyes bloodshot, Katrina is sure there are eye bags under his eyes. No more words exchanged as Luther ran forward, engulfing Katrina in a huge hug. Katrina can only pat her father's back awkwardly, speechless.

"Are you ok?" Luther asked. Since he opened his mouth, Katrina notes that Luther's voice has gone significantly hoarse which breaks her heart even more. Luther immediately held her hands, inspecting her fingers. "Have you eaten? Are you hurt? Where did you go?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Katrina sighed, biting her lips. "I was at Mary's house. I'm sorry, Dad-"

"No, none of that-" Luther interrupted, shaking his head. "I'm just glad you're back home and safe. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Come on, Dad, you need to sleep," Katrina said, squeezing Luther's fingers as she stood up, Luther following behind. "We can talk later after you sleep."

"I love you, Trina."

"Love you too, Dad." Luther let go of Katrina's hands, heading for his room to sleep. Katrina only stared from where he stood sadly, the memory of yesterday still etched strongly in her mind.

"Your dad knew you'd react like this, that's why he didn't tell you," Diego said, touching Katrina's shoulders, squeezing them. Katrina froze before she looked down, pressing her lips together. "Will you come with me? Can we talk?"

"Ok, Uncle Diego." Katrina held Diego's hand, following Diego as he directed her to the kitchen, brewing her some hot chocolate and marshmallows, which Katrina drank wholeheartedly. "Such a nice drink, isn't it?"

"Yes, Uncle Diego."

"If I remember right, you're a theatre nerd, aren't you?" Diego points at Katrina. Katrina broke into a smile, nodding shyly.

"Aunt Allison took me to a musical once, I love it."

"You also love reading novels, don't you?" Katrina nods. "What genre?"

"I like mystery, fantasy, YA, contemporary," Katrina answered. "My favourite is the 'Three Dark Crowns' series."

"I see," Diego nodded. "Do you know how I lost my right eye?"

"No, Uncle Diego."

"We were on our tenth mission," Diego revealed. "Nibling Five just went missing, we were all a mess. Especially your father, as their twin. There was a mission, and a sword almost hit your dad in the head, but he was too distracted. I sacrificed myself instead, losing my right eye."

Katrina bit her bottom lip, not daring to look up her uncle. "I blamed him for a long time. I hated him for a long time. I didn't realise how much he loves every one of us, to react so terribly whenever each one of us got hurt."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Diego."

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to your dad-" Diego shook his head, looking at the empty arch. Katrina nodded, looking down at her hot chocolate. "Are you really angry at your dad?"

"What?"

"Do you really hate your dad?" Diego clarified. Katrina closed her mouth, not answering at all. "If you want to leave him, let's go. I'll help you pack your bags, I'll deliver you to a homeless shelter, and they'll help you get on your own two feet. After that, you're on your own. Is that what you really want?"

"I don't-" Katrina sighed, stirring her hot chocolate drink. "Know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Katrina clarified, feeling another wave of tears coming. "I don't really hate him, but I hate that he won't leave this house. I would've been fine if I'm not homeschooled, I would've loved it, even. I would've loved never having to lift 50 kilograms of weight or forced to see Granddad's peepee-" Diego subconsciously closed his eyes as he hears that.

"Kat-trina, you have to t-tell your d-dad," Diego said. Katrina only softly nod, she did bring it up already. It's not that he would laugh at her, on the contrary, he would listen to her. "I d-don't know- I've nev-ver, but he has. He will l-listen. He'll nev-ver make f-fun of y-you."

"Yes, Uncle Diego."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, Dad. Had a nice sleep?"

Katrina folded her arms as she sat on the study across Luther's bed, Luther still looking shitty but more rested. Luther sits up his bed, heading for his shelf next to his bed. Katrina pressed her lips together as she furrowed her brows, only looking at what her dad is doing. He took out a couple of papers along with the familiar red book she just read a couple of days ago.

"You've finished reading this, haven't you?" Luther asked, pointing at Reginald's journal. Katrina hummed. Luther hands Katrina the papers he was hiding, and Katrina only stared at them. "Take them."

"Why? What are those?"

"Just take them," Luther insisted, and Katrina didn't fight what her dad said as she did.

"As Bright As Sirius, Tungsten, what are these?" Katrina asked, turning to look at Luther. "Dad, what are these?"

"Read them carefully," Luther insisted. Katrina sighed as she nodded, opening the letter there is.

As Bright As Sirius

First month I've been here   
Million miles away from you   
For you, I'll do it

A year, a decade, an eternity   
If it means keeping you safe and happy   
Then I'll do so, even if it hurts   
My love is as bright as Sirius

Because I love you true

"I wrote that the first month I was up there," Luther revealed, pointing at the poem Katrina is holding. Katrina blinked, letting tears fall her face. "For you. My love for you then is as bright as Sirius, and my love for you now is just as bright. I truly believed that I was sent up there to prevent an apocalypse, your granddad told me that I need to stay up there for your sake. I believed him."

As Pure As Silver

Seven years have you   
Been occupying my mind   
And you'll never leave

Since you're born, you only made me smile   
And it can only glow wider   
'Cause my love's as pure as silver   
Happy seventh birthday, my sweet girl

"I wrote that when you turned seven years old," Luther revealed. Katrina puts down the poems. "For you. Every day you have been occupying my mind, never once leaving it. You make me smile when you were born, and it can only grow wider as time goes on." Katrina sniffed again, wiping her tears. "Why don't you read all of them? You wanted to know why don't I seem to care for you up there, right? I send you one each month for four years, exactly 48 poems. If you don't believe me, see them all."

"I believe you, Dad-" Katrina nodded, her voice cracking from the emotions. "I'm sorry."

"I never forgot you, Trina-" Luther shook his head. Katrina can only press her lips together to keep them from trembling. "It's just, your granddad never opened any of the reports I sent him, so technically, they never exist."

"Dad-"

"Do you want us to move out?" Luther asked. Katrina didn't say anything. "Just say the word, I'll promise it'll happen. I'll find a new job, probably as an astronomer. I have four years worth of experience on the moon, I have a PhD on Astrophysics. I can find the money for us. I'm stupid to think we have to stay here for you to swell financially, I'm stupid to think that you only need financial support that I forgot about your physical and mental support."

"Hey, Dad-" Katrina shook her head. "It's fine, we can stay here. Granddad's gone, it's safe here for me. Whatever you want, you've had worse memories with this house than me."

"What did Granddad made you do?" Luther asked. Katrina sighed, pressing her lips together. "You said he did the things he did to me in the book, did he-"

"No," Katrina quickly denied. She can tell that it's the right thing to say by how quickly Luther relaxed, but she had to be honest. "I mean, not fully. Granddad had me lifting 30 kilograms and running 15 km/h. He showed me his peepee-" Luther visibly tensed up again, closing his eyes again. "Granddad frequently touched me and remarked how pretty I am, but in a disturbing way."

"You don't need to explain it to me, I get it-" Luther took a deep breath in. "Has it- has it gone further?"

"No-" Katrina shook her head. Luther immediately sighed in relief.

"Good."

"Dad, I'm sorry," Katrina said. Luther shook his head, but Katrina stood up her seat, holding his shoulders. "No, I'm sorry. You were doing your best in being my dad, I'm the wrong one expecting you to do more than you can. You were doing your best and I'm sorry I'm asking for things I don't need. I know I don't need two parents," Katrina moved forth, hugging Luther who hugged her back. "I just need one that loves me so dearly here."

"Thank you, Trina," Luther sniffed, Katrina noticing him shaking from crying already. Katrina didn't care, she was crying herself as she hugged her dad as if it's her last hug.

"Dad, don't cry," Katrina whispered.

"You're crying yourself, you liar-" both Katrina and Luther laughed through their tears, still tightly hugging each other. Luther rubbed Katrina's back as Katrina rubbed Luther's, both eventually letting go.

"Can we move out?" Luther asked. "To be honest, I hate this house. It brings too many memories for me."

"Of course we can, Dad-" Katrina nodded vigorously. "I umm, tomorrow I can ask Luan and Lesedi, one of their mums is a real estate agent. Just worry about finding a job, Dad." Katrina lifts her brow jokingly. "Maybe I can even ask Luan and Lesedi's mum to give us a discount?"

"Why you little cheapskate," Luther chuckled as he shook his head. Katrina laughed too.

"Come on, Dad. We should eat first-" Luther nodded as he stood up, stretching. Katrina stood up too, both of them standing by Luther's mirror and wiping any proof of their previous shenanigans away (proof of tears, snot, red cheeks, red eyes, etc).

Katrina inspected the reflection of herself, trying to confirm her dread. Does she look like Reginald? She is biologically Reginald's as she is biologically Luther's. No, she only has his blue eyes and Luther has blue eyes too. No doubt that Katrina is Luther's daughter, they look like carbon copies of each other. Luther opened the door, letting Katrina out first before he does, closing the door behind him. Luther held Katrina's hand, kissing the top of her head softly.

"I love you, Katrina."

"I love you, Dad."


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm really glad you can make it!"

Katrina ran forth to hug Luther, wearing full Lydia costume. Today Katrina is going to play Lydia Deetz in Beetlejuice: The Musical and it's her first day as a theatre performer. Needless to say, Allison, Vanya, Diego, Klaus, and Five had been consoling an emotional Luther all day beforehand- Katrina should be thanking them, an emotional Luther is a mess. None of them is actually allowed to be backstage, but the advantages of having a teleporter as a sibling.

"Look at you!" Luther sniffed, his hand brushing Katrina's wig. "Fifteen years ago you were a tiny baby, and now my baby is going to entertain a whole other people!"

"Dad! I'll be fine!" Katrina insisted. "Don't cry, don't humiliate me. It's not like I'm getting married! I'm just performing on Broadway!"

"Oh he will, what a sap-" Klaus laughed along with Vanya and Diego, Five shushing them.

"Lydia Deetz!" Claire jumped. Katrina grinned as she nods, her head nodding with her. "My favourite!"

"Mine too!"

"You were so little and now you're so big-" Luther sniffed, looking down as he can feel himself feeling emotional again. Katrina sighed, it's his fourth time crying today and all for the same reason.

"Dad! I'm going to be ok! I'm not getting married or something!" Katrina exclaimed. "I'm still Katrina Hargreeves!"

"We should go," Allison signed, taking over. Katrina sighed in relief, thank goodness for a sane person! "She'll be fine."

"You're right," Luther agreed, kissing the top of Katrina's head. "Break a leg, Trina."

"I'm already in the cast, but thanks, Dad."

Five teleported Luther, Vanya, Klaus, Diego, Allison, and Claire away from backstage back to their appropriate seats just in time as the lights lower down, a casket appearing with a sad-looking Katrina, gripping on a black umbrella.

"You're invisible when you're sad."


	18. THEORIES THAT INFILTRATE THIS FIC

A lot of what happened here is infiltrated with my own theories regarding the Umbrella Academy. I haven't read the comics but I use several facts from the comics here. I posted the links to the theories in my Tumblr (my Tumblr URL is unsolicited-nightmares) here are the theories I used:

[How Ben Died](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/626633694962221056/s2-spoilers-this-is-probably-too-fast-from-my)

[Proof of 'How Ben Died' Theory](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628799595575689216/i-have-proof)

.

[UA Kids Would-Be Nationalities](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/627244234673700864/s2-spolers-yall-wtf)

.

[Gender and Sexuality Head(canons) of Hargreeves Siblings](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/630790067201441792/my-headcanons-on-the-hargreeves-siblings-gender)

.

[Disabled!Hargreeves Siblings](https://unsolicited-nightmares.tumblr.com/post/628564088626331648/oh-hell-wtf)

.

In the comics, Allison rumoured Luther to kiss her to cope with her divorce. I twisted this fact to make it more show-compliant but more sinister (bc I love torturing my boi) so that Allison rumoured Luther to sleep her at 15 but Allison freed him almost immediately and that only they know about the rumour, everyone else thought it's consensual.


End file.
